This invention relates to a therapeutic process for treating liver cancer in a mammalian subject with octapeptide analogs of somatostatin.
A number of somatostatin analogs which exhibit growth hormone release inhibiting activity have been described in the literature, including analogs containing fewer than the naturally occurring fourteen amino acid residues.
For example, Coy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,101, hereby incorporated by reference, describes octapeptides which are effective to inhibit growth hormone release as well as to inhibit insulin, glucagon, and pancreatic exocrine secretion.